


Il disdicevole caso del popcon mannaro

by sarabakanashimi



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Popcorn is evil, Trial and error method, Werecorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/sarabakanashimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avevo mal di pancia. Perché non prendermela con Holmes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il disdicevole caso del popcon mannaro

Un bel mattino di marzo del 1895 il mio caro amico Sherlock Holmes non era in casa quando scesi a fare onore all'eccellente colazione preparata dalla signora Hudson.

Il che, in sé, non sarebbe stato strano in quanto il mio amico aveva orari estremamente mutevoli e abitudini al confine del disdicevole.

La sua totale mancanza di rispetto per le convenienze del mondo civile, tuttavia, di solito non gli impediva di svegliarmi nel fondo della notte intimandomi di prepararmi alla svelta, né mandarmi un telegramma dall'altro capo della città esortandomi a raggiungerlo il prima possibile dovunque fosse.

Menziono queste sue peculiarità per sottolineare come fosse strana non la sua assenza o il fatto che non mi avesse avvisato, quanto il fatto che non mi avesse ancora richiamato al suo fianco.

Presi la mia colazione, lessi le prime pagine dei giornali e decisi di uscire, visto che aveva appena smesso di piovere.

Già con il cappello in testa uscii sul pianerottolo, quando udii un suono che mi ghiacciò il sangue nelle vene. Dalla camera di Holmes proveniva un lamento a stento contenuto.

Preoccupato per la sua salute - ma avvezzo al poco riguardo che il mio stesso amico aveva nei suoi confronti - abbandonai guanti e bastone e salii la rampa di scale fino alla sua porta.

Esitai, bussai. "Holmes! Stai bene?" Dai suoi mugugni indistinti mi resi conto che non aveva alcuna intenzione di ricevermi, tuttavia non potevo ignorare l'istinto dovuto alla mia professione.

Bussai ancora poi spinsi la maniglia e aprii la porta. L'investigatore era raggrumato sul letto, tra le lenzuola disfatte e sudate. La stanza era satura di aria viziata e malattia.

Corsi ad aprire una finestra, poi mi voltai verso il letto. "Cosa hai combinato, Holmes?" chiesi, subodorando l'ennesima trovata pericolosa del mio caro amico.

"Mio caro Watson, un assassino si annida finanche nella credenza di un uomo onesto"

Perplesso, ma non trovandolo in apparente pericolo di vita, accondiscesi a restare al gioco. "Sarebbe a dire?"

"Sarebbe a dire, caro il mio Watson, che anche del semplice mais può uccidere l'incauto che ne assume, seppure in quantità modeste."

Ero pronto a discutere e disquisire di muffe, parassiti e batteri con Holmes, che era un estimatore della materia, per quanto la sua sofferenza presente non accennasse a diminuire.

"Ma tu stai male, mio caro amico, come posso aiutarti?" Holmes scosse la testa tristemente.

"Non c'è niente che possa contro i danni indotti dal consumo di popcorn. se non molta pazienza, un robusto pitale e un unguento alla fine della triste faccenda."

FINE. *esplode*


End file.
